To assess the safety of Iomeprol 400 mg I/mL. Assessment of safety include: Vital signs, ECG, hemotology and serum chemistry, adverse events (incedence and severity) and efficacy. The absence of the chelating agent, EDTA represents a safety advantage for use of Iomeprol in body computed tomography (CT). In addition, the investigator will provide an overall diagnostic adequacy score and a radiographic diagnosis.